


Morning Time in Silk Sheets

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [18]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra doesn't want Adora to go, Cuz she's warm, F/F, Fluff, It's Soft, Lazy Morning, Modern AU, soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Adora is more than comfortable in bed with the love of her life, but unfortunately, she doesn't find it easy to leave when her love is being so cute.Day 18: Time





	Morning Time in Silk Sheets

The phone that rested on the desk face down vibrated before ringing loudly, causing the nearby papers to shift ever so slightly. A pale hand reaching for the device and lifting off of the smooth surface, clicking the power button in order to view the alarm notification before turning it off. A sleepy groan escaped the person holding the device, their body shifting as they moved to get off of the bed.

Arms wrapped around the person's waist, pulling them back onto the bed.

"Mm… Adora, stay…" The brunette mumbled sleepily to her girlfriend, her lips pressing tender kisses on the bare skin that peeked out from beneath Adora's tank top.

A soft chuckle left the blonde, her hand reaching back and running her fingers through Catra's soft locks. "You know that I have to go to work, kitten…" The hushed words traveled through the quiet room.

Catra giggled sleepily against the other's skin, nuzzling her cheek to Adora's side and sighing. "Mm… do you really have to? Can't you stay with me? You deserve a day off…"

It was a tempting offer, especially when her love was being so sweet and adorable about wanting her to stay home. But she had already stayed home the day before because she was weak to Catra's pleading gaze and sweet kisses.

But she had to be strong this time, she couldn't miss work again without asking for the time off. "Baby, I promise that once I get home we can do anything that you want to do, okay?" Adora tried to bargain though the smirk on the brunette's lips showed that she might just end up eating her words.

"Anything?"

The blonde swallowed thickly as a drop of sweat rolled down her temple. "That is what I said… Anything…"

Catra hummed softly and leaned in to kiss the supple skin on Adora's love handles, her lips moving softly against the skin and her words muffled. "I hope you realize that means that you're coming home to a scary movie marathon and snuggles, right?"

Adora sighed and shifted her body so that she could pin Catra to the bed, closing their space between their lips for a brief moment. "I know… you and your stupid scary movies… But if it makes you happy and I get to hold you… I'll endure them…"

The brunette laughed joyously and pulled Adora close to nuzzle her cheek, kissing her once more before shoving her away. "You're a sap. Now go get ready. I don't have my lab class until 1 and you have to get to work in…"  


Catra paused for a moment to reach for her phone to check the time. "You have approximately an hour to get ready and get out of here before you get caught by traffic, babe."

Adora threw her head back and groaned softly. "I know, don't remind me. Let me go get ready." She replied as she slipped off of Catra after giving her one more kiss.

"Have a good day at work, Adorka. I'm going back to sleep." The brunette informed the other as she curled up on Adora's side of the bed with a playful, but sleepy smirk on her features. It made the blonde lean down and press a soft kiss on the other's cheek before heading to the bathroom.

"Sleep well, kitten!"


End file.
